


火焰之水

by MorikoLaurant



Series: 窥视者，喉咙与坟墓之始 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18-year-old, M/M, Manga Spoilers, 艾明
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorikoLaurant/pseuds/MorikoLaurant
Summary: 18岁的夏季，阿尔敏在巨人化实验中出了个小意外。艾伦力所能及地帮着他。





	火焰之水

**Author's Note:**

> 睡前来了个灵感起来花三小时狂肝一通出来的东西。  
> 大概是被《勇者》尊到了吧
> 
> 可能是个带玻璃渣的糖

 

 

 

 

　　实验出了意外。超大型巨人的肩膀撞上山崖，身体卡在弯曲的峡谷里，接着不动了。他冒出的蒸汽不再浓密，却也未曾断绝。那灼热的手臂碰到山崖的岩石，岩壁立刻灼烧成焦黑的模样。韩吉团长宣布实验中止，人们向他喊叫传达这条消息，依然没有效果。他只是一动不动地卡在那里，像一头站着陷入睡眠的象。

　　进击巨人从山崖上方向下跳跃，踩上超大型巨人的肩膀，然后向他的后背攀爬。蒸汽弥漫着。硬质化的指甲嵌入灼热的肌肉，进击巨人用一只手固定住自己，另一只手臂刺入后颈，撕开那里的皮肉，将一团被肌肉纤维包裹着的人形卷入掌中。他轻轻握紧了那团纤维。蒸汽变得更大了，超大型巨人的骨骼开始蒸发，进击巨人蹲在他的背上，在这六十米的高塔行将倒塌时，看准机会跳到地面。医务人员向他们奔来。进击巨人把手放在地上伸开手掌，让他们带走他手中的阿尔敏·阿尔雷特。

 

　　这天他们没有回到墙内，就在近海的营地过夜。阿尔敏在睡了十个小时之后醒过来，身体特征一切如常。他们说也许只是意外，也许他只是太累了。毕竟他是帕拉迪最大的军事智囊之一，也是最大的战力储备之一。没完没了的会议和训练，足够让人疲劳了。韩吉宽宏大量地免去了阿尔敏明天的预定训练。阿尔敏叫艾伦和三笠放心，不必守着他过夜。他没事，只是有点热，所以晕眩起来罢了。

　　是的，只是有点热。

　　……只不过是有点热而已……

    

　　四下已经无人，深夜的房间只有他自己。阿尔敏把被子掀开。

　　还是热。好热。

　　阿尔敏站起来，无声地推开房门。

　　是夏夜。过了凌晨，月亮已经落下去，天际线有着朦朦胧胧的亮色。除此之外没有什么光亮。天空是深邃的蓝色，夜晚是出售星辰之书的书商，当它疲劳，就靠在星光的背上入眠。走出建筑物之后海的声音和气味扑面而来。巨大的回声从远古传来。

　　……好热。

　　阿尔敏沿着沙滩行走，没有穿鞋，细软的沙子在脚趾间滑过。如果沙地里的尖锐石头或贝壳的破片划破了脚，那也无所谓，反正很快就会复原。营地的黑影渐渐被抛在身后，拐过拐角，有一个峡湾，海风变大了，擦过侧颈带来令人颤瑟的感触。他双脚踩在刚刚退潮下去的沙滩上，那里的沙子不再顺滑，而变成湿漉的海绵，在这样的深夜甚至有些冰冷。但不够，还是热，好热啊，他走进海水，小腿浸泡在海中，海浪来回冲刷着小腿。不够，热，真热，快要窒息了，继续走下去，膝盖也没过海水。继续，继续，这空气热得要杀了他一样，大腿也没过，热仿佛有了形体，像棉花一样塞满他的肺和呼吸道，他喘不过气来，太热了，太烫了。皮肤甚至感到了刺痛，手臂很痛。现在腰以下都浸泡在海水里了，手肘也在水中。他的脚趾抓紧了海底的沙地固定住自己不被浪冲击得东倒西歪。胸膛热得像要被撕开，里面的东西像要流出来。大脑热得让他无法思考。他深吸一口气，然后扎入水中。

　　晕晕眩眩的，而且真的窒息了，但感觉好一些了。不那么热了。

　　十几秒后海水搅动起来。一双手抓住他的衣领和腰背，把他从海中捞出来。阿尔敏睁开眼睛，模模糊糊的，看见深邃的天空，蛛网般的星群，峡湾一角黑色的岩影，还有艾伦的轮廓。艾伦的手紧紧钳着他的身体，艾伦已经长得很高了，恐怕快要一米八，可以不太费劲地把矮他许多的阿尔敏从水中拉起来，往回走，走回沙滩。

　　他们到了岸边。艾伦松手放开他，阿尔敏咳嗽起来，眉毛头发上都是海水向下流，有些流到嘴边，不用尝也知道那有多咸。艾伦喘上几口气，问他，“你在做什么？”

　　阿尔敏问，“你怎么在这里？”

　　艾伦不予理会，“在做什么？”

　　“……。我觉得……热。”

　　热。一离开海水，热气就重新涌上来了，连带着他说话的声音都嘶哑起来。

　　“不行，还是热……太热了……”他说着，又站起身来往海的方向走上几步，踩进冰冷的海水里。

　　艾伦惊讶地挑起眉毛。他跟上阿尔敏，伸手摸了摸阿尔敏的手臂。

　　“热吗？你身上冰凉冰凉的。”

　　“热，真的很热……艾伦不觉得热吗？”

　　“不……这海水太冷了，阿尔敏，你在发抖。”

　　他自己也察觉了。他因为温度而哆嗦起来，“我知道，常识考虑的话……但就是觉得热。好像要烧起来。……应该过会儿就好了，但是先让我……”

　　好像要烧起来，好像已经烧起来。说出这话的时刻他意识到为何这种接近窒息的灼热对他而言竟有一丝熟悉。他并非没有烧起来过。

　　艾伦不吭声了。艾伦似乎也想到什么。阿尔敏找到一个位置，可以让他坐下来时海水在他的胸膛上下来回冲刷。艾伦站在他身后，看着他。

　　“今天实验时的事情也是因为热？”他听见艾伦在身后问他。是很平静的声音，没有质问的感觉。

　　“嗯。”他回答。接着水波晃动。艾伦也踩进海水，到他身边坐下了。阿尔敏于是说，“你不必……”

　　“有什么。反正不会感冒，我们都不会。”

    

　　于是有十几分钟他们两个像两座滑稽的雕像，一动不动地浸泡在海中，只有头胸露出水面。现在令人窒息的热度褪去一些，阿尔敏的视野也渐渐清晰过来。浪的声音悠长而不知疲倦，像睡着的大地的呼吸声。天空的深处仿佛在发光，一片银雾，星辰则是这种光忍不住露出来的痕迹，海平线方向上的一点点白色也是。海是这样无边无际，几乎和天空一样广大。就像天空没有边际一样，很难想象海是有边际的。

　　但它确实有。海是有“对岸”的。

　　阿尔敏瞥过眼看了一眼艾伦。艾伦和他一样也眺望着海平线的方向，仿佛陷入沉思。这时候阿尔敏突然注意到艾伦的衣装比他完整得多。他自己身着的是睡觉时穿的薄衫和裤子，而艾伦甚至还穿了外套。后面的沙滩上放着艾伦脱下来的鞋子。是副很完整的打扮，丝毫没有睡觉意思的打扮。

　　你在做什么，为什么会在这里？阿尔敏想问，但他侧过脸去想开口时，又鬼使神差地闭了嘴。艾伦的发尾之前被海水沾湿了，现在浪花打来的时候也时不时溅上新的水珠，所以一直干不了，只是微微地被海风吹拂而来回移动。发尾如此，前额的头发也如此，很搅乱视线。但艾伦似乎一点不在意，而只是眺望着海平线，沉思着。那一瞬的神色令人想起大海本身，无边无际，深不见底，表面上风平浪静，实际的情况则复杂得多。

　　阿尔敏突然有一种直觉。艾伦并没有在欣赏大海，艾伦是在眺望海对面的东西。艾伦长得很高了，视线的角度很高，可以不太费劲地看到一些阿尔敏踮起脚来都看不太清的东西。

　　但艾伦很快注意到阿尔敏在看他。

　　“不热了？”

　　“嗯……好多了。”

　　“那行。你要再坐一会儿还是怎么样？”

　　“我想起了三年前的事。”阿尔敏突然说，对他的话题一转艾伦却没显出吃惊来。阿尔敏继续说，“玛丽亚夺还战那时候的事。好奇怪，那时候虽然很难受，但没觉得太害怕。”

　　“我明白。只有做完了才会开始有感觉，大概本来就是这种构造的。你倒好了，两眼一闭昏过去就行，我可是怕死了。”

　　“诶？”阿尔敏条件反射地发声。艾伦以为他没听清。凝视着海对岸的眼睛眨了眨，一些如常的神色回到那灰色的海洋中。现在艾伦显得没那么遥远了。

　　“……就，怕你死。”艾伦很小声且快速地解释，接着咳嗽了两声假装无事发生，“也是在完成我的战斗之后才开始有感觉。大概如果太快地开始感受情绪，就无法集中在战斗上了。”

　　“哈哈……没错。”阿尔敏沉默了一会儿，又再次开口，“……但我也不知道为什么到了现在还会出问题。明明前几年的训练也没有这种问题。如果这是所谓的‘后怕’……”

　　“那你反射弧未免太长了，呆子吗。”艾伦说。

　　阿尔敏微微地笑起来，伸手玩闹地推了艾伦一下，然后迅速地收回手，重新浸泡在海水之中：艾伦的身体太热了。像在摸一块烙铁。

　　“我想，给当时的我那种勇气的，还是大海吧。是我们现在终于能看到的景色。”阿尔敏轻声说，“即使到今天还是感觉跟做梦一样。我们竟然能看到大海，只要走出门就能踏进大海，我们现在正一起坐在海水里……但是，今天训练的时候，我做了一个梦。”

　　“什么？”

　　“我站在海里。但是不再是这样的海，而是……火焰之水。海水突然变成岩浆，全都变成岩浆。有很多贝壳在下面，然后都被熔化了，我站在里面，低头看着这些。我的脚泡在岩浆里，然后开始涨潮，我的腿，我的身体，最后是头，都被海水淹没。太热了，我呼吸不过来，但始终看到脚边那些贝壳的残骸……艾伦，你知道的，以往我只要一想到大海，身体里就会有源源不断的勇气冒出来。但是如果大海突然变成那种样子……”

　　他失败了。他传达不出那种画面，那种恐慌。还有别的一些画面，他甚至不敢对艾伦开口。也许是从贝尔托特那里继承来的记忆，也许加入了他自己的想象：他的视线很高，很高。高高地望下去，脚下的不再只是贝壳的残骸，而是人的尸骨。埋在海底，像什么宝藏一样。

　　“噩梦吗？”他听见艾伦说，艾伦轻轻叹了口气。

　　“我也知道就这么干巴巴地劝你别担心别多想没什么用。阿尔敏，你的脑子比我好得多，有的事情我可以逼自己直接撇开、不去在意，但你却是一定要理解通透以后才行的。我觉得这不是坏事。所以，虽然我不知道怎么消除你的噩梦，你得自己去想办法，但是你尽可以自由地去想。在那之前，你做噩梦的时候我会把你从后颈里拉出来。你不用担心伤到人。我会叫醒你，像你以前叫醒我一样。”

 

　　阿尔敏感觉自己的笑肌在往上抬，但其中的意义却是多样的。也许有些宽慰，也许是个苦笑。也许确实如艾伦所说，那个噩梦到底有什么意义，那片火焰之水到底是什么，他需要自己去言明。

 

　　很长时间无话，阿尔敏慢慢冷却。他侧过头去看着海面。至少在现实中，海还是如此美丽。星光落在海里，捞起一把海水撒开去，仿佛丢出一把音符。大海是多么宽广，多么自由……从大海开始，全新的世界向他们打开了大门：帕拉迪北部的荒原有着冰封的大地，西部是一望无际的砂之雪原。世界如此之大，如此浩瀚，不再有高墙遮挡后，星空也如此……

　　“阿尔敏，”他听见艾伦在说话。艾伦说，用着一如既往平静的口吻，仿佛突然想到无关紧要的谈天，“我突然发现，从这里看的天空和墙内往上看的时候，好像也没什么不同。你看，那几个星座都在，你以前告诉过我的。”

　　血液冷却了。阿尔敏哆嗦一下，不知道是不是因为回归正常体感的身体终于能感受到海水的冷。“但对我们来说是很不同的，你知道。”

　　“嗯，当然。”艾伦回答。平静地。

        

　　又是那种感觉，艾伦仿佛在注视着海的对岸。是盐之水或者火焰之水，仿佛对他来说根本无所谓。阿尔敏闭上眼睛。

　　但是他会接住你。他对自己说。但是当你掉到海里的时候，他会把你捞起来。他的巨人会从山崖上方向下跳跃，踩上你的巨人的肩膀。蒸汽瞬间变多，不是因为你增加了释放，而是他的脚底冒出了修复身体时会有的蒸汽。你的身体太烫了，每一步都像走在烙铁上。他向你的后背攀爬。手掌碰到那些肌肉纤维，立刻被烤成焦黑色，在弥漫的蒸汽里重新长出新肉，再重新被烤焦，如此循环。他不能降低巨人知觉在自己神经系统里的传导效率，因为他需要把你的巨人的后颈撕开。如果不够敏锐，尖锐又坚硬的硬质化指尖可能会伤到你的本体。他会一声不吭，硬质化的指甲嵌入灼热的肌肉，指侧的肌肉也瞬间被高温灼烧成巨大的枯树，又在蒸汽中重新长出肉红的颜色，再度衰败，像一朵花不断重复着盛开和凋谢。他会冒着蒸汽，撕开后颈的皮肉，将一团被肌肉纤维包裹着的人形卷入掌中。

　　他会轻轻握紧那团纤维，感受着余温灼烧手掌的感觉。感受着你的燃烧。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
